1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an enclosure of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
An enclosure, such as an enclosure of a server, may include a main body, a cover, and a locking apparatus for locking the cover to the main body. To ensure safe transport and prevent accidental separation of the cover from the main body, the locking apparatus is configured to only be unlocked with the use of a tool. However, using a tool, such as a screwdriver, to rotate the locking apparatus to open the cover during repair and maintenance of the server is inconvenient.